Sepia Images TRADUCCIÓN
by Jesi Potter Granger
Summary: A Kyoko le ofrecen ser protagonista de un nuevo drama: besos robados, rivalidades y un Ren celoso.


Skip beat! No me pertenece, tampoco Sepia Images, que es obra de Jhiz (http:/ .net /u/2524234/ Jhiz) , yo solo hago una traducción.

Sepia images ORIGINAL: http:/ .net /s/6307639/1/ Sepia_Images

(Quiten los espacios).

"Buenas tardes, Mogami-san" repite Ren por cuarta vez mientras tocaba delicadamente el hombro de su kohai. Había papeles desparramados arriba de la mesa, y en el suelo, por el salto que pego en su asiento la joven actriz. Ella toma una respiración profunda después de ahogar su asustado chillido.

"Buenos dí…" tartamudea mientras hace una profunda reverencia. "Oh, quiero decir, buenas tardes, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san."

Se incorpora y sonríe a los dos hombres, antes de preguntar, "¿necesitan ayuda de la Sección Love Me?

"En realidad, me estaba preguntando si te gustaría un aventón a casa, ya que terminé mi reunión temprano," responde Ren llanamente llegando a la mesa para recoger los papeles antes de arrodillarse para ayudar Kyoko para juntar los del suelo.

"Oh, no puedo irme por ahora. Sawara-san me dio cuatro proyectos para ver y me dijo que tengo que elegir uno antes de irme. El problema es que no estoy segura de cuál de todos es la mejor opción." Suspiró mientras colocaba los papeles recogidos en tres pilas.

El manager de Ren sugiere que quizás ellos puedan ayudarla si les cuenta acerca de los proyectos. Él agarra una carpeta verde del sofá rosa de la Sección Love Me y se lo da a Ren para que lo vea.

"¡Ese no!" grita Kyoko mientras se lo quita de las manos a su sempai. Lo tira a la basura. "Ese no está siquiera considerado."

Los ojos de Ren se estrechan mientras mira la quijada de Kyoko tensarse y ella refriega su mano en su ridículamente brilloso uniforme como si quisiera limpiarse la suciedad que desprendía la carpeta.

Llevando su cara a una expresión suave y acomodándose en el sillón junto a su manager, Ren la insta a hablarle de sus otras ofertas. La actriz lleva una de las sillas de madera en frente de sus visitantes y se sienta.

Ella empieza a describe el primer trabajo, Contra el Golpe. Era una serie de dramas acerca de una banda tratando de abrirse camino en el negocio. El director sintió que ella encajaría en el papel de la baterista, una chica rica rebelándose contra su crianza tradicional, pero tendría que audicionar con los otros actores para ver si había buena química entre ellos. Él estaba cautivado con la personificación de Natsu, de Kyoko, y sentía que la imagen que ella presentaba fuera de las escenas de maltrato sería perfecta. Kyoko estaba entusiasmada con este proyecto porque le daría la oportunidad de desenvolverse en un personaje elegante y arrogante, pero sin llegar a ser abusiva. Incluía además, la chance de viajar, para exteriores y locaciones y el hecho de trabajar con chicas de su edad.

Cuando la actriz pasó a la segunda oferta, tentativamente llamada, Mala Medicina, se perdió de la sonrisa brillante que apareció en la cara de Yashiro. Ren negó con la cabeza para que su manager no interrumpiera la descripción de Kyoko sobre la película que de hecho, él había aceptado horas antes. Este papel había sido ofrecido a Kyoko por el director Shingai, quien quería que ella actuara como una de las víctimas de un acosador quién ha estado asesinando a los hijos de los ejecutivos de una empresa farmacéutica. Durante la película, su personaje será visto como una inocente y asustada víctima, pero cerca del final, se descubre que ella es la mente maestra detrás de los homicidios. Por ser su primera oferta para una película, Kyoko está entusiasmada, aunque haga el papel de una villana.

"La tercera oferta es para otro drama llamado Sepia Images. Es por el papel principal, Aya, una chica de 17 años que está intentando escapar de un padre abusivo." Kyoko se levanta nerviosamente de su silla y empieza a dar vueltas por la sala mientras sigue con su descripción.

"Aya conoce a un chico de su edad, confinado a una silla de ruedas luego de un accidente. Ambos construyen una relación que los ayuda a enfrentar sus problemas. El drama tendrá muchos saltos en el tiempo, con imágenes del futuro y del pasado, que convergen en el clímax de la línea de la historia. Yo tendría que rodar las partes desde los 14 a los 24 de Aya. En el presente, Aya de diecisiete años esta destrozada, pero las partes de sus 14 años, la muestran feliz, lo que requerirá un alto rango de emociones y yo tendría que mostrar su sutil elasticidad mientras el drama va progresando." Kyoko para cerca de la mesa y acaricia cuidadosamente la carpeta que contiene la última opción., con la yema de los dedos. "Aya tendrá la posibilidad de crecer realmente, no sólo en años, sino que pasará de la infantil inocencia a la adulta madurez."

Ren sonríe gentilmente mientras ella continúa enumerando las virtudes del rol. Lanza una pequeña risa y comenta, "a mí me parece que quieres interpretar a Aya, entonces, ¿dónde está el dilema para elegir?"

Kyoko mira a su mentor y bate sus palmas nerviosamente. "El problema es que ellos quieren empezar a filmar el jueves, el jueves de esta semana. Parece que la actriz que originalmente iba a interpretar a Aya tuvo que retirarse por un problema de salud y no sé si puedo prepararme con tan poco tiempo de anticipación. Quiero decir, estamos en la tarde del lunes. Tendré que encontrar mi personaje, memorizar sus líneas, y construir cierta armonía con el elenco y el director en dos días. No creo que pueda hacerlo."

"Me parece que ya conoces bastante bien a tu personaje, Mogami-san" sonríe él mientras piensa que no tendrá ningún problema con un personaje al que ya ama tanto. "Yo pienso que solo tienes que empezar con las líneas. Tienes una gran memoria, no tendrás ningún problema con tu parte si pasas los siguientes dos días preparándote. Haz que Sawara-san te dé el guión hoy, si es posible así puedes empezar. Yo creo que harás una excelente Aya."

"¿De verdad? Oh, ¡gracias, Tsuruga-san! Realmente pienso que Aya es un hermoso personaje. Su elasticidad es impresionante. Si usted cree que podré prepararme a tiempo, será grandioso interpretarla."

Ren asiente y sonríe sinceramente. "Tengo fe en que estarás preparada para el rol. Eres muy dedicada Mogami-san y estar tan entusiasmada con el rol, sólo hará que sea más fácil prepararlo."

"Esta bien, iré a ver a Sawara-san, ya mismo," dice Kyoko apurada mientras sale a trompicones del cuarto, sólo para volverse y reverenciarlos y decirles adiós. Se da media vuelta y sale corriendo de la sala.

Ambos miran a Kyoko partir mientras Yashiro mira a Ren con una expresión exasperada.

"No puedo creer que no la envalentonaste para que tome el rol de tu película, Ren. Siempre dejas que estas oportunidades se te escapen, ¿Eres idiota o qué?"

Ignoring the jibe, the actor stands and goes over to the trash can. Pulling the green file from the refuse, he glances at the offer. Casually crumbling the papers into a ball, he tosses the information on Fuwa Sho's newest PV about a ghost haunting a young musician back into the trash and exits the room to find Kyoko and again offer her a ride home.

Ignorando la burla, el actor se para y se dirige al cesto de basura. Sacando la carpeta verde rechazada, mira la oferta. Casualmente haciendo los papeles una pelota, tira la información del nuevo video promocional de Fuwa Sho acerca de un fantasma que persigue a un joven músico, de nuevo a la basura y sale del cuarto para encontrarse con Kyoko y ofrecerle otra vez un aventón a casa.


End file.
